Team Swan
by IenvyBella
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she decides to go back to her uncle Gibbs. She gets her own team investigating Vampire related murders. What happens when Bella's new team turns out to be the Cullens? How will she cope? Why is McGee so interested in Bella?


It was 5 years later when he and his family left me. It was really hard for me. I was starting to pack; I'm on my way to re-join NCIS with my uncle Gibbs. I didn't have to worry about my dad anymore because my mom came back and now they are back together; Phil left her for someone else. While packing, I was thinking about the day he left me:

_***Flashback***_

"_Bella, we're leaving." He said out of the blue that day. _

"_Okay, I just need to think of something to tell my parents." I said suddenly nervous._

"_No, Bella, I don't want you to come. I don't want to see you anymore; you were just a distraction to pass the time here. I don't love you, I never have." He sounded so detached._

"_You don't want me…" I was too shocked to complete the sentence._

"_No, I don't." he frowned "Just promise me something." He waited until I nodded and then continued, "Don't do anything reckless. Think of Charlie and Renee. In turn, I'll promise you that this will be the last time you will ever see me. I won't come back. You can have a happy family without any interference from me or my family." With those last words he turned and disappeared, just like that. I was alone. _

_***Flashback***_

There was a soft knock on the door,

"Honey, can I come in?" Renee asked.

"Yes mom," I said softly.

"Sweetie, you are going to miss your flight," Renee said with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know. I'll be down in a minute."

Renee nodded and walked out closing the door behind her. She looks happier now, the complete opposite of me. I picked up my suitcase and the envelope fell unto the floor, I scooped it up quickly and glanced at the photo that fell out of the envelope as well as the note from Alice, or so I thought until I read it. To my surprise it was from Rosalie. I took a long look at the photo before stuffing it back. It was a picture of the Cullens. They all looked sad, even the always joking Emmet was staring at the floor. I thought they were happy without me, so why the long faces? I read the note so many times; I could recite it from memory. It said,

_DEAR Bella_

_I know you don't want us near you, but I am so sorry for the way I treated you, it wasn't fair and I know that now. Bella, the truth is I envy you. I want to be human and you have everything I wanted and so much more. You just want to throw it away to be a vampire._

_My brother is not the same since you left him. Just remember that he loves you, Bella and he always will. By the time you read this, we will be gone. So I guess this is goodbye._

_Love, Rose & Emmet_

_PS we all miss you already!_

I was disturbed to find something wet on my cheek. It was only then that I realized I was crying all over again. How could he tell them that I left him? I was angry at him because he left me. I composed myself and went down stairs with my suitcase. My mom and dad were waiting for me, dad immediately started to fuss over me, as always.

"Dad, please I'm going to be late!" I said with a little annoyance. I know he means well, but I needed to get away from Forks, away from the memories.

"Okay, Bells, let's go." Charlie said. If he noticed that I was in a hurry, he didn't mention it.

I kissed my crying mother and with a wave we left. Arriving at the airport, I thought I saw someone very familiar, but I must have imagined it. Because he just couldn't be here. It was the longest flight in my life which I spent sleeping restlessly.

When we landed Special Agent Anthony Dinozzo was there to pick me up. _What if it was them?_ I thought to myself suddenly. _No,_ I said to myself, _it can't be._ _They are long gone, they left me._ These thoughts were racing through my mind as I was getting off the plane. I saw Tony waiting for me; I grabbed my stuff tighter and ran into his waiting arms. After giving him a big hug, he pushed me to arm's length and looked me critically up and down,

"How have you been, Swansea?" He asked using his pet name for me, with an alarmingly big smile. I couldn't help, but smile back.

"Good," I responded unconvincingly. Dinozzo obviously saw right through it, but he didn't say anything, probably keeping it for my uncle Gibbs for later.

"It's great to have you back, Swansea." Tony said, pulling me in for another hug.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." I said as we made our way to the car. With the morning traffic, it was an hour before we stopped at NCIS headquarters. We went up with the lift, I was feeling slightly nervous. The door opened and NCIS' own Goth saw me first.

"Bella, you're back!" Abby screamed and ran towards me, enveloping me in a typical Abby hug. At her shout, everyone turned around and looked at me. I got hugs from everyone, my Uncle Gibbs, Hugging me the longest. After the greetings, I went up to Director Vance's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Vance said. I walked in with more confidence than I was feeling; I took a seat on the opposite side of his desk.

"Hey Bella," he said, "Good to have you back. Just in time too, I have a new case for you."

"Nice welcoming present," I said wryly, "Okay, where and who?" I knew the kind of cases we used to work – Vampire involvement. Maybe that is why I have been drawn to the Cullens.

"It's a dead marine. He was found in the woods. Vampires might be involved." He looked up, just in time to see me flinch at the word vampire.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Vance asked.

"No, not at all. I was just wondering about the vamp thing that's all." I said quickly.

"Okay, so this is your case. We have 4 new agents coming in and I need you to train them. You know everything so please teach them the ropes. They will be here tomorrow, so then you have your own team. Gibbs doesn't want any new members on his team. Just remember that Team Gibbs and Team Swan will have to work together." This shocked me, my own team? Wow!

"Okay," I answered calmer than I felt, "thanks."

I walked out and went to my desk to get the paper work ready for my new agents. To be honest I was really excited to start my own little team. I wondered who they were; I haven't even got their names yet.

**Okay guys, I am all new to this so please tell me what you think. I hope that you all had a lovely Christmas. Should I trash it or keep going? Thanks to my beta, 'Oldcatlady'. Oh and I don't own Twilight or NCIS. Enjoy.**


End file.
